Problem: Omar bought a new pair of suspenders at the store when they were having a $45\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the pair of suspenders was $$32$, how much did Omar pay with the discount?
Explanation: First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$32$ $\times$ $45\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $45\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{45}{100}$ which is also equal to $45 \div 100$ $45 \div 100 = 0.45$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.45$ $\times$ $$32$ $ = $ $$14.40$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Omar paid. $$32$ $-$ $$14.40$ $ = $ $$17.60$ Omar paid $$17.60$ for the pair of suspenders.